4 girls
by kashiwagi miyana
Summary: 4 new prefect.Zero new all of them.All of them have power like pureblood but not vampires. Read to find out!chapter 2 up
1. Chapter 1

"Okey kiryu-kun, Kaname-kun and Yuki-chan. I gather you all today because there something I need to tell you" said cross smiling wide. "were having new prefect, 4 of them, all my 5A student like Kiryu, im sure you know all of them Kiryu" said toga

"Mouu, you only take the good part no fair" said cross sulking "whatever, here they are" said toga.5 girls enter the room. "Hello, Zack long time no see" said the girl with long silver hair and red eyes said smirking "You haven't change at all I see" said Zero signing

"Oh but you have dear Zack" said the girl smirking again. Zero was about to answer but he was cut off by the girl with black hair and yellow cat eyes. "Enough" said the girl. Both and Zero and the other girl quiet down. "Interesting girl" Kaname thought.

"Well let me introduce you all to the girls" said cross. "Im Himeka, Himeko older twin" said the girl with blue eyes and short brown hair (her hair is like sakura from tsubasa chronicles) "Im himeko, Himeka younger sister" said the girl with light green eyes and also short black hair (her hair is like sakura from card captor sakura).

"Im Miko im Zero best friend and I like to tease him by calling him Zack" said the girl with red eyes and long silver hair tie in a pony tail smirking. "And this is Elis, our leader" point Miko to the girl with black long hair tie in half pony tail with yellow cat eyes. "Okey then that all, oh no wait Kiryu-kun you take Himeka-chan and Miko –chan to the day class while Yuki-chan Kuran-kun take Elis-chan and Himeko-chan to the night class dorm" said cross smiling went he finish.

"Why separate class headmaster" ask Yuki "That because Meka-chan and Miko-chan guard the day class while Meko-chan and Elis guard the night class" explain cross

"That girl is stupid" thought The 4 girl "Well everyone get to your class now and after you all done Miko-chan and Elis-chan meet me and Yagari-sensei here" said cross.

" JAA, bye Elis-chan, Meko-chan" said Miko waving her hands at the two girls. "See you later Meko and Elis-sama" said himeka. "Jaa" said Meko and Elis at the same time.

Stay tone. So what do you all say! please be kind this is my first story. Please review tell me what you all think.


	2. Chapter 2

"Im Yuki Kuran and this is my bother Kaname Kuran" said Yuki smiling. "Hello, Im Himeko but just call me Meko and this is Elis" said Meko "Hello" said Elis lazily 'Well then just call me Yuki-chan, nee Meko-chan Elis-chan' said yuki.

Suddenly fire start spreading out and surrounded them. 5 Level E appear all of them smirking, " What are level E doing here' said Yuki yelling taking her weapon out, Kaname also seam ready to fight. " Please wait let us prefect handle this" Elis finally speaking. "Her voice so soft, this is not the time" thought Kaname "Himeko" said Elis "Hai, I himeko one of the 4seals of earth command you my persona Haruka for your assistant" said Meko.

A man with black wings appears before Meko and attack the level E with his claws. As he finish the level E turn to dust. "You did a great job thanks Haruka" said Himeko as Haruka disappear. "Meko you so great your power are just like our pureblood power" said Yuki maze.

"Thank you for your honors" said Meko smiling. "Kaname-sama, Yuki-sama is both okey" yell Takuma and the rest of the night class student. "Oh we are quite alright thanks to Miss Himeko and Miss Elis" said Kaname "Oh are they the new student I thought they were 4 of them" "Day class student" said Kaname and Takuma smile.

"Well nice to meet you, Takuma Ichijou im the night class vice president" said Takuma smiling "Hello, im Himeko and this is Elis" said Meko "Nice to meet you" said Elis

"Let me introduce to more of the night class student after we get to the dorm okey" said Yuki smiling.

Moon Dorm.

"Okey let me introduce you to everyone in the night class" said Yuki "This is Hanabusa Aido" said yuki ponting at a red hair boy "Hello, im sure you will be one of mine fan soon" said Aido smirking at Elis . "How dare you" said Meko trying to attack Aido "Meko" said Elis

"Bu- "That enough, please continue Yuki-san" said Elis "A- Hai, this is Akatsuki kain, Ruka soen, Rima touya, Shiki senri and seiren" said yuki "If that all we be going then I apologize for Himeko behavior" said Elis bowing. "I have to go see the Headmaster Cross and Yagari Toga-sensei" said Elis. "OKEY, see you later Elis –chan" said yuki. "Aido see me in my room later" said Kaname dark aura surrounding him.

So what do you all think next is Miko, Himeka and Zero scene. Till next time please review.


End file.
